The present invention relates to a multi-layered unit including an electrode and a dielectric layer and, particularly, to a multi-layered unit suitable for fabricating a thin film capacitor having a small size, large capacitance and an excellent dielectric characteristic and suitable for fabricating an inorganic EL (electro-luminescence) device capable of emitting light having high luminescence.